Curiosities about them
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: The countries will tell you curiosities about them so you can understand them better. (Actually they are bored and want to talk).


**Countries want to talk about themselves today.**

* * *

 _Italia_

Ciao ~ I am Italy, the country of fashion, of romanticism, of good food, better than that of France, obviously. Surely everyone wants to know me, and I'll tell them. I will begin by saying that as a country I am 157 years, but actually I was born at the end of the fifth century, so I am around more than 1500 years old, I am still young!

My religion is the Roman Catholic Apostolic, and I am a Latin European country, the best Latin country in fact, because I am the cutest of all!

My national motto is _Freedom, Equality, Humanity_ , just for us, Italians, of course.

My national tree is the Olive and the Oak, and my national flower the daisy, why? I don't know.

My emblem animal is the Italian Wolf, super don't you think?

My flagship car, because all countries have a car with which we identify ourselves, it is the Ferrari and the Lamborginni.

My favorite alcoholic beverage, because we all have one, is wine, but I also like the Piedmont Vermouth, the staple or the Gancia, all Italian drinks.

And my wine is better than France's!

My national instrument is the mandolin.

My favorite sport is football although I like fencing a lot.

I have many nicknames, such as The Boot, the Country of Fashion, the Country of Romanticism, and infinite more, all describe me well.

When you think about Italy you probably think of pasta, people talking with gestures, clutter and all that, but that's not me, that's my southern brother, Romano, I'm much more like the Germans and Austrians. The only thing that makes me Italian is the language, in fact. Italian pride!

Sure now you know more about me, and I know what you think, I'm the best, but you're wrong, the best is mio amore, Germany.

* * *

 _Deutschland_

Hallo Pay attention! I am Germany, the most efficient country in Europe, by far. What is Europe without me? Nothing! Now I will tell you about myself, so read well:

I was born in 1871, so I am 147 years old; I am the youngest of Europeans. My religion is Lutheran, Protestant Christianity. In the south they are Catholics, but they don't count. I am a Germanic country, THE Germanic country.

My national motto is _Unity, Justice and Freedom_ , the best motto of all, by far.

My national tree is the Oak and my national flower the Centauries, like my brother ... mein bruder.

My national animal is the Royal Eagle, that black eagle of all the Germanics.

My badges cars are the Volkswagen, the Mercedes Benz, the Audi, the BMW; the best cars are German, haha!

My favorite alcoholic beverage is beer, obviously. The best beer is German, too.

My national instruments are the Waldzither and the accordion

My nicknames are usually offensive, so I'll just say that my people call me Fatherland.

My favorite sport is football, although before I was not good, now I am the best, I repeat, the best.

Although many think I am cold and without a sense of humor that is not true, I am nice and jovial, and although all of you think that we are all blond, in reality most of us are light brown, I wanted to say it.

As you can see, without boasting I am the best in Europe, without me ... no, there cannot be Europe without me.

* * *

 _日本_

Kon'nichiwa! I am Japan, the most straight and efficient country in the world, the prince in technology. They define me as the Germany of Asia, and I am. Now, I will tell you more about myself:

I was born in the year 660 BC, so I am 2677 years old, I am a bit old I know, but China is worse!

My religion is Buddhism. I am an East Asian country.

My motto is _Peace and Progress._

My national tree is the Sakura and my national flower is the Chrism.

My national animal is the Koi, that's right, a fish, very inspiring.

My badges cars are the Toyota, Subaru, Zuzuki, Izuzu¸ Nissan, etc. The best cars are Japanese, and anyone who says otherwise must die.

My favorite alcoholic beverage is Sake.

My national instrument is the Koto.

My favorite sports are martial arts, specially Sumo.

My nickname is obvious; I am The Country of the Rising Sun. The best nickname of all.

I have nothing more to say.

* * *

 _United States of 'Merica_

Hello! I am the best country in the world, the United States, the most involved and invasive of all countries, for the good of humanity, I am the hero, and nobody can do anything without me. Since I'm so cool, you sure die for knowing more about me, and since I'm the hero, I'll tell you:

As a country I am 242 years old, but in fact I was born in the year 1607, so I have actually 411 years, I am very young and I have my life ahead of me!

I am evangelical; the others don't matter to me. I am an Anglo-American country.

My national motto is _In God We Trust_ , which means that American atheists don't count as Americans...

My national tree is Oak and my national flower the wild Rose.

My national animal is the Bald Eagle.

My flagship is the Ford.

I have many drinks that I like but I love Coca Cola Cocktails.

My national instrument is the Banjo.

Everyone knows me as Uncle Sam, but I have other nicknames. Those who hate me call me "the monster of the world", my Latin American siblings call me "gringo" and the other countries call me Yankee. In short, I'm great.

My most popular sport is the American football, although everyone tells me that it's not football and football is something else, well it's confusing. But my favorite sport is Baseball.

Although it seems strange to you, of all the countries of the American continent (North and South), I am the one with the most ethnic diversity. In me there are whites, African Americans, Asian Americans, Native Americans, and much more. I hold the blood of the world in me. None of the other American countries is as cosmopolitan as I am.

* * *

 _England_

Hello. I am England, the most educated and supportive country in the world. Yes, more strut than Germany! Since I am so sophisticated and have such an enviable accent, everyone should know everything about me:

I was born when London was founded, in the year 43 AD, so I am 1975 years old, I consider myself still young.

I am Anglican, everyone knows it. I am THE Anglo-Saxon country.

My national motto is _God Save the Queen_. Yes, we are in the 21st century and I still have monarchs and so what?

My national tree is the Royal Oak and my national flower is the Tudor Rose.

My national animal is Lion of the Atlas.

My flagship cars are the Rolls Royce, the Bentley, and Jaguar, the most refined cars are English, of course.

My favorite alcoholic beverage is Geneva.

My national instrument is the Bell, although for me it should be the electric guitar, yeaaaah! Sorry, I let myself go.

My nickname defines me completely; I am The Country of the Gentlemans, although India and the whole world say the opposite.

My favorite sport is football.

You see, like me, England, there is nobody.

* * *

 _France ~_

Bonjour mes amours, I am France, the country of love and good gastronomy, better than Italy. Sure everyone wants to know me more closely, and I will give them the pleasure:

I don't remember my exact age, but I'm close to 2000 years. I'm not old, I'm just mature!

I am Catholic, but I don't get along very well with the other Catholics. I am a Latin European country.

My motto is _Freedom, Equality, and Fraternity._

My national tree is the Taxus and my national flower is the Fleur du lis.

My national animal is a Gallic rooster. Yes, a rooster, don't laugh!

My badges cars are the Citroën and the Reno.

My favorite drink is Wine, I repeat, better than Italy´s.

My national instruments are Clave and the accordion.

My nickname is obvious; I am The Country of Love, although before I was known as the country of promiscuity and aphrodisiac debauchery. Really.

My favorite sport is Football, I think.

Of all the European countries, I am that one who leads a more active political life. I am a political country in every way.

Knowing all this about me, I'm sure you want me, admit it.

* * *

 _Россия_

Privet! I am Russia, the coldest country in the world, but in reality, if you knew me better, you would know that I am warm, so I will tell you things about myself. What an emotion, da!

I was born in the year 862; therefore I am 1156 years old. I am a young adult.

I consider myself an atheist, and those who are not atheists are Orthodox Christians. I´m a slavic country, THE slavic country.

My motto is _Proletarians of all countries, unite!_ And I refuse to accept any other motto.

My national tree is the beautiful Birch, and my national flower is the chamomile, although I like sunflowers more.

My national animal is the European brown bear.

My flagship is the Lada, although its production stopped after the fall of the Soviet Union ... my beloved Soviet Union.

My favorite drink is obvious, the delicious and soft Vodka.

My national instrument is the Balalaika. My nicknames are great; they call me The Red Comrade or The Bear of Eurasia.

I like all sports, but above all winter sports. The ice hockey, the Bandy (Russian jockey) and all that, but my favorite sport above all is figure ice skating; I'm the best at that. I am one of the few Eurasian countries, and I was the only Eurasian American country (when Alaska was mine), being on three continents, and I am bigger than Pluto. I'm definitely the number one. Da!

* * *

 _中國_

Nín hǎo! I am China, one of the oldest countries in the history of mankind. Big brother of Japan, the brothers Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan and Hong Kong, I am the most sublime being in the universe. The phrase "it doesn't matter how well you do something, there will always be an Asian who does it better" is completely true. Always I ten steps ahead of all. But surely you want to know more about my vast culture, so children, pay attention:

I am more than 4116 years old, I am old but I feel young.

I am Buddhist. I am a asian country. The asian country.

My national motto is _Get up! Those who refuse to be slaves._ Please, have you heard a motto more sublime than mine, really?

My national tree is Ginkgo and my national flower the Peony.

My national animal is the Panda Bear. Oh, I love them!

My flagship car is the Chery, the best car ever made.

My favorite alcoholic beverage is the Moutai.

My national instrument is the Erhu, which sounds much better than the violin, by the way.

My nickname is the best of all, I am The Red Dragon.

My favorite sport is table tennis. I am the god on that game.

I think it is no secret that I will be the next world power, and yes, I had an affair with the Roman Empire, many believe that this is why there is an area in me where its inhabitants have blue eyes and are blond but that is not why. Nobody will ever know why it is.

In short, I am the master.

* * *

Canada

Hello, Bonjour. I am Canada, many ignore me and don't see me, but I look at all of them. Sure you don't know anything about me, like everyone, but now I'll tell you:

As a country I have 151 years, but in fact I was born in 1534, so yes, I am older than the unbearable one of my twin brother and, I have 484 years in total.

I'm Christian. As my twin brother, I'm an Anglo-American country, or a Latin country by my father part? I dunno.

My national motto is _From sea to sea._

My national tree is the Maple and my national flower is the Red Maple.

My national animal is the American Beaver.

My favorite alcoholic beverage is the Rye Whiskey.

My national instrument is the musical Spoon.

My nickname is, in my opinion, super; I am The Great White North.

My favorite sport is the Ice hockey. And I'm the best of all in that. And whoever says it's better than me I'll put the jockey stick in theirs ass! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean that! But I wanted to do it.

I detest when people say that Canadians are "Americans who smoke marijuana" we are not Americans and yes, we love marijuana, for something is legal here.

Also, I hate when Alfred says he's "American", I'm American too! Continental American, Canadian nationality. But he doesn't understand us, the other American countries.

* * *

 **I wanted to know curiosities about countries and this was what came out. Someday I will continue it. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
